


Valentine's Chocolates

by Ellsey



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rukia wants some Valentine's chocolates, and finds herself at Urahara's Shop in search of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my fluffy gift from me to me after too much angst. It has nothing to do with anything except to hopefully make people happy.

Rukia walked toward the Urahara Store with a spring in her step. Days off were sometimes hard to get, and she was excited to finally have some time to take care of her errand in the World of the Living. She took a deep breath of air...which honestly smelled kind of stale. Karakura was a strange place. Nevertheless, it was a bit like a second home to her, so she enjoyed venturing there.

As she entered the shop she called out a hello upon seeing the front room empty. Tessai quickly appeared, and with a deep bow asked, “How can we help you today Miss Kuchiki?”

“Ah yes, well, Orihime was telling me about chocolates you can give away for Valentine’s Day, and I was wondering if you had any available?”

Before Tessai could say anything in response, Rukia felt someone appear at her side. “Did someone say they were looking for Valentine’s chocolates?” the newcomer asked.

Rukia turned her head to see Yoruichi Shihouin. “Yes, that’s right,” Rukia replied.

Yoruichi’s eyes lit up. “You’ve definitely come to the right place! We’re making some in the back right now in fact. Why don’t you come help us?” She linked elbows with Rukia and began to walk to the back of the store. “Don’t worry about it Tessai, I’ve got this covered.”

Tessai looked concerned, but he settled for a bow as he watched them walk away.

When they walked into the kitchen, Rukia was surprised to see Hiyori Sarugaki violently stirring something. Urahara’s worker Ururu was also standing to the side working with some strange things. 

“Look who came to help Hiyori!” Yoruichi practically sung. “Rukia wants to make some chocolates for someone. Ichigo I presume?” 

“Yes. Orihime is giving some to Chad and Ishida, but she didn't feel comfortable giving any to Ichigo. So I volunteered to give him some. I also thought I should give some to my brother.” 

“You're giving some to Byakuya?” Yoruichi laughed. “Even better!” Hiyori sniggered as she stirred. “Well you're in luck, because Hiyori makes some of the best chocolates around.”

“I didn't know you made chocolate,” Rukia said.

“Do you have any idea who my captain was?” Hiyori looked offended, but then she always looked offended about something. “I learned from the best.”

“Urahara?”

Yoruichi stepped in quickly. “No, she's talking about Hikifune. I believe you met her?”

“Oh yes, she was lovely.”

“Of course she was,” Hiyori growled. She seemed slightly mollified with the answer though.

“Rukia, why don't you help out Ururu. She putting the chocolate into containers to give away,” Yoruichi said. She grabbed two boxes from a shelf. “So we have one for Ichigo and one for Byakuya. Anyone else?” 

“No. But I really can't take these from you. I know you have people to give these to,” Rukia said. 

Yoruichi waved a hand. “We already have some boxed up as it is, and we don't need a lot. Ururu and I just need some for Jinta and Tessai.”

Hiyori snorted. “And Kisuke.”

“And Kisuke obviously,” Yoruichi said.

“Who are you making some for?” Rukia asked Hiyori.

“Not for you,” Hiyori said, curling her lip.

Rukia stammered, “I..I didn't think…”

This time it was Yoruichi’s turn to laugh. “It's okay Rukia. We all know Hiyori’s only interested in blondes anyway.”

To Rukia’s surprise, Hiyori merely blushed. “You’re one to talk,” she muttered. This only made Yoruichi laugh even harder.

Rukia found herself helping Ururu take chocolates out of molds and neatly placing them into boxes. Rukia had been unsure what to expect. She had never spent much time alone with Yoruichi, but Rukia had certainly heard a lot about her. Hiyori and her temper were also rather infamous. As she worked with them though, Rukia found herself having a good time. The chocolates she and Ururu were boxing were shaped like hearts and bunnies, and they certainly looked very inviting in their cute containers.

Soon enough it was time to go back to Soul Society. Yoruichi assured Rukia that they would see to it that Ichigo got his chocolates with a nice note, which sent Hiyori into a laughing fit. They also sent Rukia with a second box for delivery in Soul Society.

She took care of this box first, delivering it promptly to Captain Hirako of the 5th Division. He took the chocolates with a raised eyebrow and said, “I had no idea you felt this way Rukia.” As Rukia began to sputter, he laughed. “I’m just joking. I’d know that hideous scribble anywhere. Thanks for the delivery.” With that he walked off, taking a phone out of his pocket.

Rukia delivered the second box to her older brother at home. “Brother, this is a traditional gift of Valentine’s chocolates to show my love and respect for you.”

Byakuya solemnly accepted the chocolates. “I appreciate the effort you went through to give me these Rukia.” He opened the box and paused. 

“Rukia, why are these chocolates shaped like cats?”


End file.
